May Angels Lead You In
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: Hermione found the one man that makes her happy... and now she has to hold him as he slowly dies on the battle field, can love save them both?


The War was over

I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy… although I wouldn't mind having them both locked in my room for the rest of eternity… naked.

I also do not own the song: Hear You Me, by Jimmy Eat World, even if I have had it stuck in my head all day long and can't stop singing it.

This is un-betaed and a little bit of randomness.

Enjoy

Chrys

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

The War was over. Hermione had watched Harry defeat Voldemort, and as soon as she made sure Harry and Ron were both alright, she grabbed Ginny's hand and ran. Draco was outside, and Hermione needed to know that he was still alive.

When Snape had killed Dumbledore, the first thing he had done was take Draco to Molly Weasley. Snape had explained everything to him including how Dumbledore had been dying and had asked him to kill him before Draco could. Snape promised to take care of Draco's family, but only if Draco stayed with the Order of the Phoenix, and changed sides. Draco had thought long and hard before agreeing… as long as his mother was safe, he would change sides.

Snape had gone back to Voldemort, made up a story about how Draco had chickened out and ran away, and while both Snape and Narcissa had faced multiple Crucios, both had survived.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Grimuald Place, they found Draco and Molly waiting for them. Ron had flipped out, Harry had stayed silent, and Hermione had held out her hand.

"I'm willing to forget the past, if you are honestly willing to change your ways." Her face had been completely void of emotion. She was trying to read him, to see if he was lying or not.

After a few moments Draco had raised his hand and clasped it in hers. If she had not been paying very close attention, she never would have heard his whispered, "Thank you."

It had taken Harry a few weeks to come to terms with Draco. Draco had been helping in any way he could, and had become fairly close to Hermione. Draco was sitting in the library researching magical creations that destroyed something forever. Hermione hadn't told him why he was researching these things, but figured they had to be important. He had already found that the Sword of Gryffindor was an implement that could be used and was looking through the fire section of the book in front of him when Harry had started talking.

"I was there that night."

Draco's head rose and he looked Harry directly in the eye, "Yeah?"

"Under my invisibility cloak… Dumbledore put me in a body bind when you showed up so that I couldn't interfere…" Draco could see just how tense Harry was. His arms hung at his side, every muscle tight as if ready to lash out.

"He was dying… he wanted Snape to kill him to save me… I'm sorry."

"He was dying?"

Draco nodded and looked down, not knowing what to say next.

"Dumbledore set me up to do something… it has to be done in order to defeat Voldemort. It has to do with what you're researching. I think that you should come with us, that you could help. And I would be willing to let you in on what Hermione, Ron and I have to do, if you will swear an unbreakable vow, to discuss it with no one but us, until Voldemort is dead." Harry watched for any sign of reaction.

There was a pause for a moment, "I'll do it… if it will help defeat Voldemort I will do it… but in return I want your promise that when this war is over, you will do everything in your power to protect my mother… she isn't as evil as she pretends, she only does it to stay alive."

"I promise." Harry answered back.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco left after Bill and Flur's wedding. After a while even Ron became friends with the former Slytherin as they searched the country for the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. It had only taken a month and a half before Harry caught Hermione and Draco kissing. He had gone back to Ron and had told him that Hermione wouldn't have a problem when Ron told her that he was in love with Luna.

Standing in the Room of Requirement, getting ready to enter the castle and begin fighting Draco had pulled Hermione aside to a far corner of the room.

"What ever happens, know that I love you. I always will, no matter who wins, who dies, or if the whole world explodes into a million little pieces, I will always love you."

Hermione had thrown her arms around him, holding him as close as she could, imprinting the feeling of his body against hers one last time. "I will always love you too Draco, forever and ever."

Now that it was over Hermione and Ginny ran as fast as their feet could take them, trying to find Draco. While the four had been searching the countryside, Ginny had been studying healing, and had become a great healer under Madam Pomfrey.

"Draco… Draco where are you?" Hermione screamed, running around the grounds, going from body to body, looking for his familiar blond hair.

"Hermione… Over here!" Ginny shouted as she ran towards the trees of the forbidden forest. They both feel to their knees next to the blond who laid on the ground, his wand a few feet from him, and a bleeding wound seeping through the white of his shirt.

"Draco… Draco wake up… Please Draco." Hermione was crying, screaming at the seemingly lifeless body of the man she loved.

"Hermione… he has a pulse, come on, move under his head and hold him while I try to heal it." Ginny said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Hermione slid under Draco, placing his head against her chest, and slipping her fingers into his. "Please Draco… you can't die on me."

From Draco's pale lips came the whispered words, "Don't cry… love you…"

Hermione pulled him tighter to her body, "I love you too Draco… but you can't die on me… Ginny is going to heal you… you have to hold on."

Draco's fingers tightened around Hermione's hands, "Will you sing to me…such a beautiful… voice." Draco coughed hard, blood seeping from his mouth.

Tears ran hard down Hermione's cheek, and she asked every god she had ever heard of to keep Draco alive so that Ginny could heal him.

"Please sing…"

Hermione looked up at Ginny who hadn't stopped waving her wand and pouring vials of potions over Draco's stomach since she had fallen to her knees next to him. Ginny looked up and nodded her head; "It will keep him calmer…"

Hermione nodded, looking down into to Draco's ice blue eyes, "Hang on, baby."

Draco gave a small smile as Hermione began to sing.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance

Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain, he tried not to cough up the blood that he could feel in his lungs… all he wanted was to listen to Hermione sing one more time before he died.

What would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud ?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

_  
_Tears poured out of Hermione faster and harder at the last words of the verse… she refused to give up on him… he was her whole life…

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friend  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

"Just a little longer Draco… you've got to hold on… I'm almost done." Ginny said, her own tears falling from her face. __

So what would you think of me now  
So lucky, so strong, so proud ?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

Draco took a shuddering breath, "Can't breath…" he whispered. He coughed hard again, more blood coming from his mouth as he tried to pull air into his lungs.

Ginny nodded, "I know… I'm trying." She squeezed her eyes shut for a second before moving her wand upwards, over his chest attempting to repair the holes in his lungs. __

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

Hermione kept singing… it was all she could do as she watched Draco fight for his life while Ginny did everything she could.

_  
(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
(may angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
_

"Mione… would you have… married me?" Draco asked in a soft and pitiful voice.

Hermione couldn't do anything but nod her head, and give Draco a soft smile.

Draco's lips moved into the barest hint of a smile.

They say your entire life flashes before your eyes before you die, but for Draco the only images that came to him were of the last year. Since Hermione had offered him her hand. The first time she sat next to him to read, their first kiss, the first time he heard her sing, when Harry caught them kissing. Not to mention the first time they had made love inside of the tent, while Harry and Ron had gone out to get food. Every memory that flashed before his eyes involved the beautiful brown haired girl that was holding him.

_And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
_

Ginny was working through the holes in his lungs, she had already healed three of them but she could sense one more big one.

_A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live_

Draco took a shuddering breath, the blood in his lungs slowly drowning him. He gripped Hermione's hand harder mouthing the word "Love," before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Hermione watched Ginny, knowing Ginny was going to fix him… she couldn't believe anything else.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

Ginny finished repairing the last hole, and said the spell that would drain his lungs of blood as quickly as she could… but she had already noticed that he had stopped breathing.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

When Draco didn't start breathing again, Ginny cast a spell very similar to muggle CPR, that would force air into his lungs and the press them to exhale.

"Mione… He's not breathing…"

Hermione's entire body shuddered. "No… He can't… I'm… I didn't get to tell him… he can't die."

"Tell him what Mione?" Ginny asked, running her wand over Draco's body attempting to find if she missed anything.

"I'm…" Hermione looked down at Draco's blond hair pressed against her stomach. "Our first time…"

"Oh, Hermione…" More tears spilled from Ginny's eyes. She stared at Draco, willing him to wake up. The spell he was under forced him to breath, and his heart to pump. She had poured blood-replenishing potions directly into the wound, and nothing else was wrong with him. The only thing that stopped him from waking again was his spirit… if it had already left; there would be nothing she could do. No one could bring someone back from the dead.

"I swear to Merlin, Draco if you don't wake your ass up, I'm transferring our child into Ginny and Avadaing myself right this second so I can kick your ass in the afterlife." Hermione had gone from tears to anger, screaming at the limp body of the love of her life.

"Hermione… you can't… you know your baby needs you." Ginny pleaded knowing that Hermione knew the spell to do it. She didn't want to lose her best friend too.

"What if it was Harry… what if he were the one lying dead in your arms… I can't live without him."

Ginny was about to respond, telling her that she lived seventeen years without him by her side, but she was interrupted.

"Glad to know you care." Came the deep voice of the blond in Hermione's lap.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, the air leaving her lungs as she watched Draco's eyes open slowly, revealing the ice blue eyes that she loved so much. Hermione looked up at Ginny, "He was… and now he's…"

Draco's arm reached up and hooked behind Hermione's neck, pulling her down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"How… you were gone…"

"Merlin said that he couldn't have the most influential child to be born this generation to live without both of her parents… When he realized that you were dead serious about following me, he decided it would be better to send me back." Draco brushed off the blood that had dried on his face. He ran a hand over his stomach, thanking Ginny with a look for healing him.

Hermione stared at Draco as if he had three heads, "Her?"

"Renee Alda Malfoy is going to change the world…"

Hermione clasped into a fit of tears, crying in happiness for both Draco and her child…

Draco sat up, groaning in pain as he did so, and pulled the weeping Hermione into his lap, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Marry me Hermione…"

Hermione raised her head, her honey brown eyes drowning in tears, "Nothing would make me happier…" she sniffled, her arms locked around his body as if she would never let go.

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

So I got this idea from a dream I had last night. I dreamed that I was in the middle of the war, and there was something about bugs and Sirius and Draco both turning themselves into flies or something like that. Draco had killed Sirius and somehow I had stepped on the bug that was Draco. And then I went into another room and Draco was lying in the back of a car with all of the seats down, and he was slowly dying, because the bug was dead… and there was no way to save him. So he asked me to hold him and sing to him as he died… anyway to make a long story short I woke up wondering if it was real what song would I sing to Draco as he slowly died. Then I remembered the song by Jimmy Eat World, called Hear You Me, and it seemed perfect. So this is what came of that dream… it's the first time I've ever dreamed something so vivid that I can remember and has been a good inspiration for anything. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
